Sid's Revenge
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: Two weeks after Loveless Troubles, Sid is tired of being pestered by Crash and Eddie and eventually decides to get revenge on the annoying possum brothers. Rated M for Sexual Content. Sid/Crash & Sid/Eddie


**This is the sequel to the "Loveless Troubles" fanfic.**

**Please note: Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

Sid's Revenge

A few weeks after Sid and Ellie's 'quality time' together, it was morning and Sid was the first to wake from his cave and walks to the valley where he was ambushed by Crash and Eddie, the possum brothers.

"Aah!" Sid screamed as he was pelted with rotten fruit from the duo.

"Phew! Take a shower dude!" Crash teased.

"Yeah dude!" Eddie also teased.

The duo ran off laughing as Sid angrily glares at the possums.

"You little vermin freaks, try pranking someone else for a change!" He shouted at the brothers as walks off to go clean himself.

When he got to the springs, he scrubbed off the rotten fruit from his body. After getting clean, Sid was relaxing until he sees a familiar mammoth walking towards him.

"Morning Ellie." The sloth greeted the mammoth.

"Good morning Sid and- ugh! Why do you smell like a dead rodent?" Ellie said as she covers her trunk.

"Ugh! It's your practical joker siblings! They keep pranking me nonstop!" He explained as he continues cleaning himself.

"Again? I wonder why?" She asked him.

"How should I know? *sniff* Well, at least I smell fresh as a daisy." He said as he smells himself.

"You sure do smell nice and you sure do look handsome." She replied as looks away while blushing.

"You really think I'm handsome?" He asked the shemoth.

"Well… and cute…" She said as she stares at the sloth dreamily.

"Uh, Ellie, are you feeling OK?" He said concerned about her behavior.

"Huh? Oh, of course I'm fine sloth, what's wrong with that?" She asked him while coming back to her senses.

"Oh… nothing…" The sloth said as he looks down in the water.

"Thinking about our 'special time' in the woods a few weeks ago?" The shemoth asked him.

"Oh… that… well, I still love that time we spent together." He replied as he blushes remembering their 'special time' in the woods.

"Yeah so do I, Sid." She replied back.

Meanwhile in Snow Valley, Manny and Diego was watching Peaches doing her usual dance in front of her father and uncle.

"How long is she going to keep dancing?" Diego asked the mammoth.

"Until she gets exhausted and bored of it." Manny replied.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ellie anywhere?" Crash asked.

"Yeah, we don't see her anywhere." Eddie stated.

"Oh yeah, she said she was going to spend some time with Sid…again." The mammoth replied.

"She had been saying that for a few weeks now. Why?" The saber replied.

"I honestly I don't have a clue." He replied nonchalantly.

"She's your wife, Manny! How could you not know- Oh, so you do know what happened, right?" The saber smirked at him.

"Wh-What? No, of course not!" The mammoth said defensively.

"Come on, you can tell me." He reassured him.

"We want to know too." Crash demanded.

"Yeah!" Eddie demanded.

"How's about you two go bug someone else or I'll crush both of you." The mammoth threatened.

"Manny, please." Ellie said as she walks up to him with Sid on her back.

"So what did you and Sid talked about?" Diego asked her.

"Some…things…" She said as she looks at the sloth.

"What are some…things?" He asked again.

"Well, uh… Manny you should tell him." She said to her mate as she and Sid leaves.

"Uh, Ellie? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sid asked her as he looks back at Manny and Diego.

"It's fine Sid. Nothing bad will happen." The shemoth replied reassuring him.

"OK…" He said feeling uneasy.

"So what did Ellie want you to tell me?" Diego asked the mammoth.

"Yeah, we want to know too!" Crash said.

"Yeah!" Eddie said.

"I want to know also, dad!" Peaches said as she runs up to her father.

"First of all, Peaches you're too young, so wait til you're older. Second of all, Crash and Eddie, I saw the old antelope earlier today." Manny explained to them.

"OK, I'll wait." She said as she goes play with the other kids.

"Wait! I remember that old goat use to scold us!" Crash retorted.

"Oh yeah, let's get him!" Eddie said as him and his brother goes off to pick on the old antelope.

"Nice diversion, so about Sid and Ellie?" The saber asked wanting to know.

"Well…" The mammoth whispered into Diego's ear and the saber's eyes jolted wide open and he stared at the mammoth.

"F-For real?" The saber replied stifling a laugh.

"Well, yeah…" The bull said as he blushes.

"I can't believe Sid mated your wife!" He said as he laughs.

"Not funny! He was desperate; I mean he didn't want to do it by choice." He explained as he blushed harder.

"Right right sorry. So the sloth needed help, for you, you think it's natural for different species to be in love with one another." He explained to the mammoth.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Who said I think it's OK for two different species to be in love?" The bull replied defensively.

"You just seem so sure about it Manny, that's all." The saber replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… OK then." He said also nonchalantly.

"What, that's it? You're giving up?" He asked confused about the mammoth's behavior.

"What, I'm just saying it's OK for two different animals to fall in love. And of course most importantly, it's best not to tell the idiot brothers about the copulation of Sid and Ellie." He explained.

"Right, because if they knew, things would very bad for Sid." He replied to the bull.

"Yeah, it would for him." He replied back to the saber.

Moments later in the tree, the possum brothers were finished listening in on the conversation of Manny and Diego.

"Sid and Ellie were mating together?" Crash retorted angrily.

"Dude, that isn't cool! Not cool at all!" Eddie shouted.

"Shhh, I don't want them to hear us from this tree bro!" He hushed his brother.

"I can't believe that sloth would do that to _**our sister**_!" He angrily replied.

"They said he needed help with his 'problem without mates'." He said.

"So what you do think we should do?" He asked his older brother.

"Simple, prank him nonstop until he yields and leaves Ellie alone." He explained to his younger brother.

Oh yeah, that'll teach him not to mess with our sister." He said as him and Crash smiled deviously.

"True, but first, there's a certain old antelope that needs to be taught a lesson." Crash reminded him.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Eddie said as they left the tree.

A few hours later it was now later in the afternoon. Crash and Eddie sees Sid and Ellie walking together in the valley and they were waiting for them to be separated for a while. The shemoth patted and left the sloth alone to go be with her husband and he sat down watched her leave.

"OK… now!" Crash signaled as he and his brother pelted the sloth with huge snowballs and startled him.

"Aaaah! Th-That's cold! Who… You two jerks again?" Sid retorted at the duo.

"Have a case of frostbite, sloth?" Eddie taunted at him.

"Ugh! What's with the snow ball effect, you guys ran out of rotten fruits?" The sloth retorted again.

"It was for mating with Ellie you pervert!" The older brother said.

"Huh? How did you…" He was cut off by the other possum's reply.

"We overheard Manny and Diego's conversation while we were in this." The younger possum brother said.

"Oh, so you little punks were eavesdropping?" He boldly replied at them with a grimaced look on his face.

"Well duh, so what are you going to do about it?" The duo taunted him.

"Simple really, I'll tie your tails into knot on a branch!" He said as he charged at the possums as they hid somewhere in the tree.

Sid climbed tree and chases after the brothers for pranking him nonstop every day of week. The possums went separate confusing the sloth and he kept chasing one after one to no avail. The sloth eventually corners them and lunges after them and the duo knew that he was going to jump at them and they split aside causing the sloth to miss and they watched him fall out of the tree and laughs.

"Nice try Sid!" Crash teased.

"Better luck next time, loser!" Eddie teased as he follows his brother out of the tree and they high-fived each other as they walk away in triumph.

"*growls* Those two are so annoying!" Sid angrily retorted as get up and wipes the snow off his body.

"They are huh?" A feminine voice said behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ellie… I just…" The sloth was cut off by the shemoth's trunk on his mouth.

"I know Sid and I'm sorry. They're just a handful and troublesome little miscreants or what Diego calls them." Ellie apologized to him.

"Uh, yeah… They said that overheard the conversation between Manny and Diego about you and me." He replied.

"Whatever, they're not going to get any women. Besides they're just like you; you don't have any luck of finding any females." She explained.

"Well, that's true but I just want to teach those brats a lesson!" He said frowning at the possums pranking and old antelope again.

"You can't catch them, no one can, they're not that smart but they're very fast and can easily avoid capture." She explained again.

"Well then, we'll see about that. I'll catch those little jokers before you even know it." He said as he dashes off coming up with a plan.

"I'd like to see that happen, dearie." She said doubting the sloth.

Sid was hiding behind the tree watching Crash and Eddie lying in the snow. He sees the opportunity and pounced on the possums and stirred up a lot snow. When the snow clears, the sloth sees the brothers lying in the snow motionless and tries to pick them up when both of them bit the claws of the mammal and ran.

"You little pests! Get back here!" Sid retorted as he chased them through the valley.

"Man, this guy sure is pressed to catch us." Crash replied.

"True bro." Eddie replied.

The sloth continued to chase them until he was exhausted and start giving up the chase. He looks over to the tree and sees some vines hanging from the tree. Sid walks over to the tree and pulls the vine off of it.

"This vine feels thick like a possum's tail and hmm." Sid said as he spots a molehog and tries tying him up.

"Ey… I can't break free from this…" The molehog said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to capture the pesky twins." He explained to the molehog.

"Those troublemakin' duo? Well, this here rope ya got there is 'bout thick as their tails pardner." He replied to the sloth.

"Really, now?" The sloth said as he unties the western accented molehog.

"Sure. Once ya hogtie them varmints, chastise them fer me and everyone here in this valley, OK?" The molehog said.

"Oh, I will." He said with a devious smile on his face.

"Well, I reckon I'll be goin' now. Take care of yerself, pardner." He said as he walks off.

"Yeah, take care of yourself and I'll take of those slippery ornery possums. Oops, heh heh, guess I caught case of western accent-itis." He said after accidently speaking a western accent.

The sun was getting ready to set and Sid waited in the forest with a little clearing where no one is nearby. He lies down in the snow and pretended to sleep to fool the brothers. The possum brothers spots Sid in the clearing from the tree and deviously laughed at each other.

"This is gonna be cool! When we rush him, he'll be forced to stay away from Ellie!" Crash explained.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Eddie replied.

The duo climbed down from the tree and crept closer to Sid not knowing that he was baiting them. As they got on top of the sloth's belly, Sid quickly grabs the duo and sits up.

"Ha! Not so smart now, are you?" Sid teased them.

"Let us go!" Crash replied angrily.

"Now!" Eddie also replied angrily.

"Hmm, maybe this will do." Sid said as he drops Eddie and uses Crash's tail to tie up the older brother tight.

"Hey, what did you…? I can't move my tail!" Crash replied as he struggles to get free.

"Good! Now you're just going to stay until I decide to let you go." Sid teased.

"Don't worry Crash, I'll… Hey!" Eddie said as he tries to escape.

"I don't think so…" Sid said as he ties up Eddie the same way as Crash.

"Not cool, dude! At least me and Crash can use our feet!" Eddie said as he and Crash tries to run away but the sloth picked up both of them and placed them deep into the snow.

"Well, since now that you can't use your legs or arms, I guess I can now relax without you two pranking me or others anymore." Sid explained as lays down on his side and rubs his claws on his chest and blows on it.

"Well you deserved it for raping our sister!" Crash retorted.

"Mmm-hmm!" Eddie agreed with his brother.

"Hey, I didn't rape her. Ellie…kinda seduced me." Sid replied as he blushes.

"She seduced you?" Crash said confused.

"How'd she do it?" Eddie asked him.

"Well, it went like this a few weeks ago…" Sid explained what happened two weeks ago.

=_**Flashback**_=

Two weeks ago in the woods.

"Um... you know, it doesn't have to be the same species." Ellie said nervously.

"What do you mean by that Ellie?" Sid said not getting what she said.

"I meant that you should mate with someone outside your species." She said.

"Huh? Mate with someone outside my species?" He replied.

"Yes." She said back against the rock wall.

"Now where am I supposed to find a girl outside my species who likes or better yet loves me?" He said.

"Well... you're staring at her." She said.

"S-SAY WHAT?" He said shocked.

"Sid keep your voice down, I don't want no one to find us here." She said trying to keep the sloth quiet.

"B-B-But Ellie you're a mammoth and I'm a sloth, besides me mating with you not happening!" He whispered to her.

"*scoffs* Well, then why not?" She questioned him.

"Well for starters, you're about 2x my size and you're not sloth." He explained.

"Relax, Sid no one will know about this." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I'm sure dearie." She said.

"Um, hold on I'm just think for a bit." He said.

"OK, whatever floats your boat Sid." She said to him.

"_What am I supposed to do? I can't mate with her, she's Manny's wife! Not to mention if he found out, he's gonna kick me out of the herd! Maybe, I don't have a choice but to lose my virginity then_." He thought about it then goes back to Ellie.

"What's wrong dearie?" She said looking her sad friend.

"I was thinking if I do this and Manny finds out, he'll boot me out of the herd." Sid replied sadly.

"Relax, dearie he won't find out, besides wash up at the springs later." She said still reassuring him.

"O-OK then." He said feeling a little better.

"Good then." She said.

=_**Reality**_=

"And well… you know the rest…" Sid finished explaining the story between him and Ellie.

"Whoa, you were nervous about mating with Ellie?" Crash asked.

"For real?" Eddie asked also.

"Well…yeah…" Sid replied sheepishly.

"Wuss…" Both the brothers said to each other about Sid.

"Hey, at least I'm a not virgin anymore! What about you two?" Sid retorted defensively at the duo.

"We already mated with females too." They replied back.

"Oh? And what are their names?" Sid asked knowing that they're lying.

"Um… their names are… Jenny… and… Bertha…" They both replied nervously at the sloth.

"*scoffs* Yeah, right…" Sid said as he rolls his eyes.

"OK, so we don't have any women. But you were lucky to have Ellie as a mating partner." Crash confessed.

"True, but she only counts as the only mammal you have mated outside your species." Eddie replied.

"That may be true, but… what if…" Sid said as takes Crash out of the snow first.

"You're taking me out? Good, untie me so I can kick your butt!" Crash demanded.

"I was thinking… What if I try your size?" Sid asked Crash with a devious smile on his.

"Hey, hold on don't you try anything funny, sloth!" Crash replied nervously.

"What's wrong Crash? Where are you and Eddie's smart talking demeanor at now?" Sid teased them.

"S-Sid, why are you… You're not going to eat us are you?" Eddie asked nervously.

"I'm not a carnivore, you two. I just want to try you guys out for a bit." Sid as he tickled Crash's underbelly.

"Hahaha! S-Stop, that tickles!" Crash laughed.

"Now, you Eddie." Sid said as he picks Eddie in his other claw and starts tickling him with his thumb.

"He-Hey, hahaha! Stop please!" Eddie laughed while pleaded Sid to stop.

The sloth continues tickling them nonstop until they get tired. When the sloth stops tickling the possum duo, he set them down and starts seeing his member coming out slowly. He starts rubbing both the possums' underbellies and the brothers seem to enjoy their treatment from Sid.

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" Sid asked as he continues rubbing their stomachs.

"You we're still going to prank you after this, right?" Crash warned him.

"Yeah, better watch out, Sid." Eddie also warned.

"Hmph! Well, I just do something else." Sid said he notices his member is fully erect.

"And what's that, Sid? Talk and bore us to death?" Crash replied as he laughs.

"Nice one, bro!" Eddie said as he laughs too.

"Actually, I was talking about this." Sid said as he grabs Crash.

"Hey, put me do- aah!" Crash said as he was placed on the sloth's member.

"Well, you're not that tight, that's for sure." Sid said as he moves the older brother up and down on his member.

"S-Sid… th-this isn't funny… stop…" Crash moaned while pleading for the sloth to stop.

"You feel so good, but you guys are different than Ellie." Sid moaned as he continues moving Crash up and down on his member.

"D-Different from Ellie… So you love her like Manny?" Crash asked the sloth.

"Um, Crash, are you OK?" Eddie asked concerned for his brother.

"He's fine and enjoying it, aren't you?" Sid asked the older brother.

"Oh, yes! This feels so good, Sid! Don't stop!" Crash urged the sloth.

"Hey, after Crash, am I next, Sid?" Eddie asked him.

"Of course, Eddie. There's plenty of Sid to go around." Sid replied as he moves Crash up and down on his member very faster.

Sid moved the possum up and down his member and the marsupial moaned in pleasure as he was enjoying it. Sometime later, the sloth came into Crash's body and removed him off of him and starts to untie him.

"How was it Crash?" Sid asked the tired possum.

"It…felt…great! Eddie… you should… try it!" Crash replied tiredly to his brother.

"Um…" Eddie was speechless as Sid picks him up.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on ya." Sid reassured the younger brother.

"O-OK… If Crash likes it, then I will too." Eddie said nervously.

"That's fine with me." The sloth said as he gently places Eddie on his member.

The sloth slowly thrusts his member into the possum's arse and the younger brother started to moan in pleasure Sid's giving him. Sid starts going faster inside the possum and made Eddie moan even more.

"How is he Sid?" Crash asked him.

"Ooh, he's a good one!" Sid replied as continues with Eddie.

"Aaaah! Crash, this feels good!" Eddie shouted as he moaned in pleasure.

"Just hold on, Eddie. Just a little while longer, OK?" Sid said.

Sid and Eddie continue their time until they both eventually climaxed the same time. The sloth removed the possum off of his member and untied him and set him down in the snow.

"So, did you two enjoy yourselves?" Sid asked the brothers.

"Yeah, we did but…" Crash half replied.

"But what guys?" The sloth asked again.

"What if Ellie finds out?" Eddie replied.

"We'll just clean up and forget this ever happened." The sloth stated as he picks the brothers.

"So, can we do this again some other time?" The older possum brother asked.

"Yeah, can we?" The younger possum brother asked also.

"We could, depends that is. Now, let's get cleaned up." The sloth said he took the brothers to the springs to clean themselves.

A few moments later, they didn't know that they were spied on by a familiar creature.

"*giggles* Well Sid, it looks like you got your revenge all right. At least it's not violent like when Diego tries to eat them." Ellie said as walks back to the valley.

At the springs; Sid, Crash and Eddie were enjoying their time in the water and they felt good after their 'earlier experience.'

"So, uh, Sid?" Crash spoke to the relaxing sloth.

"Yeah?" Sid answered.

"Listen, me and Eddie was thinking that… how's bout we prank you every other?" The older brother requested.

"Ya sure about that?" The sloth answered them again.

"Yes!" Both brothers replied.

"Well, OK, just every other day or whichever you guys think." He replied to both of them.

"Thanks Sid, but do you think we should be heading back now?" Eddie said as notices the sun is starting to set.

"Ooh yeah, I forget we need to head back!" Crash reminded himself.

"Yeah, let's go back before the others start to worry." Sid said as he and possum get out the water and head back to the valley.

The trio walked back to the valley only to be greeted by Peaches, Ellie, Manny and Diego.

"So where have guys been?" Manny asked them.

"Having a great time in the hot springs." The three of them replied.

"How long did ya stay?" Peaches asked as she walks up to them.

"Over a few hours maybe?" Sid replied.

"Or more than that…" Ellie muttered under her breath as she smiles at them.

"What do you mean 'more than that', Ellie?" Manny asked his mate confused.

"Oh nothing…" She said as she walks away from the conversation.

"Sometimes, your wife does like to hide things from you and well… sometimes you like to hide things too." Diego replied.

"I do not! Ellie can hide things, but not me!" The bull replied defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then, how you didn't tell me that Sid and Ellie mated a few weeks ago?" The saber said demanding answers.

"Ugh! It was supposed to secret so…" He half stated while rubbing the back of his head with his trunk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know and I'm sorry for asking." He apologized.

"You know, I've seen you getting close to Sid during our previous travels." He reminded the saber.

"Well… he just needed help from a saber that's all." The saber replied as he blushes.

"OK then, that's enough from us talking so let's go eat. Come on Peaches." The bull said as he calls his daughter.

"Coming dad!" Peaches said as she runs to her father after finishing talking to her uncles.

"Shall we?" Sid asked the brothers on his shoulders.

"Yeah!" They replied.

By the time they reached the other, the trio was stopped by a molehog.

"Well, howdy pardner! I see ya managed to hogtie them rascals!" The molehog said.

"Well, we rascals may be downright ornery…" Crash half stated.

"We'll be back in the saddle, ya here?" Eddie finished.

"I reckon you'll be fine fer today, pardner!" Sid said to him before covering his mouth.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like ya got the viral accent, my friend. Well, I'll see ya folks later ya here!" The mole said as left them alone.

"Yeah…" The sloth said in embarrassment.

"Nice accent ya got there hun." Ellie said as appears behind the trio.

"Ellie, please my heart! And you made your brothers faint too!" The sloth as he holds his chest.

"Now is that anyway for me to hear from a certain someone who had sex with my brothers?" The shemoth asked startling the sloth and the possums again.

"H-How did you…" The three said speechless.

"What? Those two aren't the only ones who can eavesdrop." She explained to them again.

"Oh…" Sid said dejectively.

"Don't worry Sid; I've seen some animals that had incestuous relationships before. Crash and Eddie saw also." She explained again.

"Huh? So you two…" The sloth half stated while shocked.

"Guilty…" The brothers replied as they smiled at Sid.

"Well, enough of that, let's go eat." She said as the possums follow her.

"Whatever, a family's a family." He said as he walks to the area.

Everyone was eating fruits except for Diego who already ate his food which was a gazelle hunted in the woods. When they were eating, Manny noticed Ellie, Sid, Crash and Eddie were sitting together and Peaches couldn't help but giggle.

"Are all you OK sitting together like that?" Manny asked as he smirked at the four.

"Yeah… We're just one happy family to you." Sid, Ellie, Crash and Eddie replied as they looked and smirked at each other.

**That's it for this sequel.**

**Please review.**


End file.
